Gone
by Jimanji-Faronix-Zonata
Summary: Squirrelflight has abandoned the clan leaving Brambleclaw heartbroken. How far will he go to find her? R&R please. Rated T to be safe. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so…yeah. Also don't expect regular updates! I have adhd! Also I own nothing… Anyways… on to the story!**

Firestar walked into camp with his head high but his eyes sad.

"What's going on?" said Brambleclaw. Firestar simply gestured with his tail for his deputy to wait. Brambleclaw noticed Sandstorm and Leafpool shooting him hostile, accusing glares. _What in the name of Starclan is going on?_

He turned his head to Firestar, who was calling a clan meeting. As soon as the clan had gathered he began to speak.

"It is with deep sorrow that I must inform you that…" he trailed off as if what he was about to say was unbearably painful for him.

"Get on with it!" Mousefur shouted grumpily. "We're not getting any younger!"

The leader nodded.

"Very well then. Squirrelflight is… Gone."

**I know its short but this is a prologue so… R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Huzzah! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to the first five reviewers. Thanks to angel fish, AnonymousLullaby, Kitty Lue, Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan, and rainylove!**

…**..**

Brambleclaw was shocked. How could Squirrelflight be gone?

"She has left the clans to find a new home." Firestar continued solemnly.

"But… why?" said Brambleclaw, more to himself than anyone else.

Sandstorm grew furious.

"How dare you?" she screeched. "How dare you pretend not to know what you did to her?"

Brambleclaw was dumbfounded.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked innocently.

Then something in Sandstorm snapped. She screeched and launched herself at him. He struggled to free himself from her grip, but it was no good.

"_You _did this!" she yowled over and over.

"_Enough!_" Firestar screeched suddenly.

"Sandstorm! Get off of him!" She did so, reluctantly.

"Brambleclaw" he continued, "May I talk with you alone?"

The deputy nodded blankly, still shocked from the fight.

After they had walked into the den, Firestar sat down heavily in his nest. He looked old, older than he ever had.

"Brambleclaw, do you know why Squirrelflight left?"

"No," said Brambleclaw, still confused.

"I see," Firestar said disappointedly. "She left because of you."

…

Squirrelflight walked through the woods miserably. She had expected her pain to end when she had left the clan for good, but instead it greatened. She decided to rest a little, since she'd been walking for quite a while. She was finally starting to drift to sleep, when she heard a loud hiss. She woke up instantly and prepared for battle. But when she saw her sworn enemy, all she could do was stand there in shock.

"Hollyleaf?"

….

**The dreaded cliffhanger! I am EVIL!**

**Hi! This is Jimanji's sister (neonpenguin14). Since he didn't thank me I would like to do it for him! *ahem* THANK YOU TO THE BEST SISTER AND BETA A FELLOW COULD HAVE! There. That should do it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, with a side of drama, angst, and guilt! I own nothing.**

…

Hollyleaf said nothing. She just continued to stand there with her lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Hollyleaf, it's me!" Squirrelflight said desperately.

"I know _exactly _who you are!" the deranged she-cat hissed. "_You're _the one who lied to me to cover for that no good liar!" Squirrelflight didn't know what to say.

"We thought you were dead," she whispered. Hollyleaf looked startled at that, but recovered quickly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you anyway. And your mate isn't here to save you!" Squirrelflight flinched.

"He's not my mate anymore." she said dejectedly. Hollyleafs eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" Hollyleaf asked as Squirrelflight looked up with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to SkyClan."

…

Brambleclaw stumbled out of the den. Him? She left simply because of the way he'd been treating her? Would she be here if he'd just forgiven her? He shook away those thoughts. What did he care? She'd lied to him! She wasn't his mate anymore. Graystripe padded up and sat next to him.

"You should have forgiven her." he said sternly. Brambleclaw looked at him, surprised.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Graystripe interrupted. "This is your mistake. You have to fix it."

"How?" Brambleclaw said, confused. Then his eyes widened in realization. "I can't! I have duties!" Graystripe had anticipated this.

"I can keep things in order while you're gone," he offered. "Think about it."

And Brambleclaw did just that.

…

**Sorry it's so short, but oh well!**


End file.
